


Prompt: Sacrilege

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [14]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano. 
> 
> Warning: Vampire sex. 
> 
> Post series, begins where the manga's final chapter ended.

**Prompt: Sacrilege**

"Leave us," I told Seras coldly as I could muster. 

As it stood, I was amazed that my hands did not tremble in his presence. Not from fear but the intensity of my longing to touch him. From across the room, Seras laughed, but it sounded strange, low and nearly masculine. I spared her a glance and recognized the wicked gleam to her gaze. When she spoke again it was layered with the inflection of the man tangled up in her body and soul. 

"My pleasure," Seras chuckled. 

Unlike Alucard, she always let herself out the door like a proper civilized creature. Seras locked it behind her. I turned my attention to Alucard just as he snatched up my wrist and twisted his tongue along my bleeding finger. The slippery sensation and coolness of his touch made me shudder. My arousal was a nearly foreign notion but instantly recognized as I met his fevered scrutiny. It had only been for him. My body, my lust, my most secret heart had belonged to this creature from the first bloom of my womanhood. 

Disused to his speed and power, I squirmed in his grip as he enfolded me in a passionate embrace. Despite the hungry way he was looking at me, his restraint was remarkable. His voice was dark and low, ragged with emotion. 

"I have _ached_ for you," Alucard growled. 

"And I you, my beloved servant," I told him. Ten years ago I might have ranted and raved, but all I could do now was feel a deep relief. 

Finally. He was back and looked at me the same as when I was thirty years younger. In the space of a heart beat, he was kissing me hard and pressing my back against the wall. I canted my head and parted my lips as my legs crawled up his thighs. His tongue chased mine, tasting bitter like tears yet bright and sweet as fresh blood. Alucard tore open my top and I guided his hungry mouth to my neck. I was no longer concerned with the nature of my desires or if they were sacrilege. If I were to be damned for loving this monster, then let me choose my hell. 

I untangled my legs from his waist long enough to get my trousers off. While I struggled with his belt buckle, he teased me by dragging the points of teeth across my skin. He made a strangled sound when I wrapped my legs around his hips once more and urged his cock inside of me. Ten years of devotion, six years of foreplay, and thirty years of agonized waiting left me wanton and wearied of our games. This was all. 

He stared into my face as he rocked into me and I panted harshly. It didn't hurt, just felt a bit strange, but his expression broke my heart a little bit more. Alucard looked as exhausted and lovesick as I felt. I simply tilted my head and offered my throat, a sacrifice on the alter of our final union. 

"Integra...."

"Yes, do it."

His fangs tore into my flesh and as he slowly devoured my mortality, I began to understand. My hips surged against his as he fucked me and I clawed at his back, scraping nails against his leather duster. Following him into darkness was not about _giving_ up my life but fighting to live beyond it. I did not swoon, my body did not grow weak; I twisted in his embrace as my blood rushed in my ears.

The pain was agonizing. There was no tenderness left to his ministrations, but that was fine. His monstrosity did not frighten me. I wanted it just as much as I wanted the amourous gentleman that had teased me with deep kisses and eroticized submission.   
I closed my good eye when a deep silence settled over my body and mind. My fingers, still clutched in his hair, slackened a little as I teetered on the razor's edge of true death. For as tempting as it was, my desire to push forward, even into the shadow of damnation, was more powerful than death's release. 

My eye opened again, widening as everything was in perfect focus; my body was still and quiet, devoid of heartbeat and the organs' small functions. The entire world had stopped turning and this moment belonged only to us two. I pulled his head back by his ink black hair and felt my body's new and latent power. He ground his teeth and glowered down at me. For the first time I could _feel_ him. His power surged through my veins, mind, and emotions poured over me. I was drunk on every new sensation from the feel of his hips still rolling against mine to the silken strands of his hair still twisted around my fingers. 

Alucard growled low and deep when I lowered my feet to the floor once more and let his cock slip from my body. Before he could protest, I kissed him roughly and dragged him to my bed. I felt it again, my new strength. He was not letting me pull him along; I was _taking_ him. I tossed Alucard rather unceremoniously onto the bed and grinned down at him. Whatever irritation he'd had to be robbed of his blood feast, it was all but vanished as I stood over him. He looked equal parts smitten and crazed. 

"Master," He hissed and the word made me shake. 

"Yes," I replied as I straddled his hips and sank back down on his erection. He arched and moaned, fingers scrabbling along my thighs. I grabbed his chin and looked deep into his crimson gaze. 

"You're mine," I told him. "Until this world burns and falls to ashes."

"Even after," Alucard panted. "We'll build our kingdom with scorched earth and shattered bones."

Our wedding was completed when I bowed my head and sank my freshly elongated eye teeth into his cold flesh. I heard him cry out, felt his fingers in my hair, and I took what was my province. The room's shadows surged and writhed as I spilled his blood and devoured his essence. 

**Finis.**


End file.
